Mirai
by cupcake-hime126
Summary: "Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future." - Corrie ten Boom
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is our first fanfiction, so I hope you guys will enjoy it! I know it might not be very good but we tried very hard to write it so that you would like it. Please don't be too harsh on us. 

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Sakura quickly leaped out of bed and ran out of her house to look for Eren. As she ran, her long dark hair flew around her. Her hair was a very dark shade of black, so dark that it was like reflected moonlight; many complimented her about her beautiful midnight tresses and how shiny and straight they were. In her hair was a white ribbon (A/N Like Homura!). She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees. It had short puffy sleeves with ribbons at the end, and she loved how the dress poofed out at the waist. Her socks were white with checkered diamond stripes. Her shoes were black loafers. She had drawn pink hearts on the buckle when she was a kid. It was her favorite dress because her mother had given it to her before she had passed away. The shoes were a gift from her father as well. This outfit was the last connection she had to her dead parents, and she treasured it and chose to wear it often. She also had a locket as a necklace around her neck. It hung by a silver chain and contained a picture of her as a child with her parents. She really missed her parents sometimes, but she knew that her parents would've wanted her to be happy, so she tried to always stay positive.

Sakura had woken up with a feeling of dread, and she knew it had to be something happening with Eren! Worried, she rushed out to search for him. "OMG, where did Eren go?" Sakura exclaimed in shock and concern. "He just disappeared out of thin air! How is that even possible?! Where could he possibly be?" And then she had an idea. She found Eren's father at his house and he told her that he had told him to find Mikasa.

As she hurried toward the cabin, she passed by Eren's mother. "Good morning, Sakura! How are you today?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Jaeger. It's good to see you! I'm in a bit of a rush, though, so I have to see you later!"

Mrs. Jaeger smiled warmly. "Alright, darling. It's fine. You hurry along, now."

She approached the room and heard voices inside. She heard a male voice that she could not recognize. Then another voice. It was Eren! She knew it! But she listened for a bit longer and was startled to hear threats from the unknown male voice. Eren was in danger! Sakura was afraid for Eren's life, but she was going to be brave and make sure that he was safe. She sneaked in without the dangerous stranger noticing. She gasped when she saw a girl she did not know holding a bloody dagger ready to rush at the stranger. She could not stand it. Just as the girl was about to run toward the stranger, she jumped in.

"Stop!"

The man turned to look at her. He grinned evilly while still having Eren in a chokehold.

Although she was very scared, she knew that she needed to save Eren and the girl. But killing the man was not the right way to do it. "No, you can't! You can't kill him!"

The evil man's face softened in shock. "Why are you defending me?"

"You can't just kill others. If you want to protect someone by killing others, then you will only regret the blood on your hands. All the people who will miss you when you're gone? Think of all the people who will be sad if that someone you're about to kill died!"

The girl's voice shook. "Do… do you really believe that?" Her hands were no longer both in front of her gripping the dagger. She sank to the ground.

The man's grip on Eren loosened. He put Eren down.

"You… you saved my life."

Eren quickly ran away from the man toward Sakura. However, Sakura motioned for him to go to the other girl because she was not hurt. Meanwhile, the man had a wide-eyed expression. He looked scared.

Unable to stand the fear haunting his eyes, Sakura tried to soothe him. "Whatever it is that you have done can still be forgiven, as long as you repent. It's okay."

Eren was helping Mikasa up.

The silence was broken when the man's scratchy voice. "Thank you." He was crying tears of happiness. Seeing his happiness, Sakura could not help but tear up as well.

"You're welcome," Sakura said in between sobs.

Then Eren came over and gave her his red scarf to dry her tears.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Please review, we would love to read what you think about our fanfiction!


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"That's a stupid book, nerd!" A group of bullies were surrounding Armin, who was trembling in fear.

Sakura couldn't simply just watch as these bullies pushed him around. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Stop! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" The bullies, recognizing her, backed off immediately. They knew that if they hurt her, not only would they be hated by everyone else, but Eren would also get angry and hurt them.

Sakura was successfully able to rescue Armin. She gazed at him worriedly. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you!" She was on the verge of tears.

She broke into tears of relief when Armin hugged her. "Thank you for saving me," he cried with tears of gratitude.

"You're welcome," she replied with a gentle smile. "It's because you're my precious friend."

Sakura, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin started chatting about their future. They really wanted to see the sea beyond the walls. They dreamed about the seashells they could gather. Their wonderful reverie was broken by the sudden screaming.

"What is that thing?" a woman screamed in fear.

Sakura finally saw the thing the woman was referring to. It was a scary colossal giant. The giant then kicked down the wall. She looked back at her friends. Armin was cowering in fear. Eren and Mikasa looked startled.

"It's okay, don't worry! We will be safe! I will protect you no matter what. I won't let anything happen to my beloved friends."

As a group, they ran back to their house only to see the giant eat Eren's mom. Frightened, they froze in fear. Sakura knew that if she didn't do anything, her friends would be in grave danger. On alert, she called for help. Mr. Hannes heard the cry for help and showed up to rescue them.

As Hannes carries them to safety, Sakura overheard Eren vote revenge.

In a boat, Mikasa told them, "good thing you called for help. Thanks for saving us."

Sakura, however, was more concerned about Eren. "Eren, no, you can't seek revenge! Your anger will only make things worse!"

"You don't understand! They killed my mother!"

Sakura stared sadly at Eren. She was sad because she could not talk him out of his anger. She knew that his anger could only lead to his own destruction.

Sakura, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were gathered outside the military recruitment.

A loud voice sounding Sakura's recruitment boomed, "Sakura Alice Mirai, please come forward."

She stepped forward. Behind her, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled back and then faced forward.

The enlister have gave her her uniform. "Training is at 5 AM sharp every morning. You cannot be late!"

"Yes, sir! I am Sakura Alice Mirai from Shiganshina District. I am ready. I will not let you down," she promised.

Then Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stepped behind her. They, too, had been enlisted. "I'm so glad we can be able to fight together!" she beamed.

Then Sakura turned and saw a lonely girl standing monotonously, alone by herself in solitude. The girl's long blonde hair was tied up in high pigtails (A/N: Like Utau from Shugo Chara!) Her grey eyes were downcast as she stared at the ground pensively, as if deep in thought. She was wearing a grey buttoned-up dress shirt with a black ribbon around her collar. Her skirt was black with a white hem. It reached just above her knees. She was also wearing black mid-calf boots with three-inch heels. She left Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's side to comfort the lonely-looking girl.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Alice Mirai, but you can just call me Sakura! Nice to meet you! You looked sad so I came to join you."

The girl did not reply. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to startle you! I just want to be friends!"

"Don't talk to me," her reply was curt, and she had a scowl on her face. "Stay away from me." She walked away from Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing over there?" Armin's voice called to her from the distance.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Sakura smiled and then walked back to her group of friends. She glanced back at the lonely girl, who was approached by a male who looked like her. The male was also blond with grey eyes. His medium-length blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. His hair shone like spun golden flax, illuminated by the sunlight that struck his hair at just the perfect angle. _They must be twins_, Sakura realized. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. He had a grey scarf hanging loosely around his neck that matched his eyes. His pants highlighted his long legs. Even though his sister was wearing three-inch heeled boots, she still barely came up to his chin. Sakura noticed many girls staring at him from the distance.

She was astonished when he suddenly without warning turned around and winked at her. Next to her, Eren's posture stiffened.

* * *

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Was it interesting? We just couldn't wait to give you the next chapter! Please leave a review to let us know! I hope you like our characters! :)


End file.
